fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Beauty and the Beast/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170418185421/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170615175313
So...Belle came up to Elsa who felt nothing but guilty for shutting her and Anna out. "E-Elsa?" "I-I'm sorry, Belle...I never should've shut you nor Anna out...I should've been there for you and Anna." Elsa said. "I'm sorry too, Elsa. I'm sorry you had to end up isolating yourself from us ever since the accident. We know why now. You were only just...trying your best to protect me and Anna. That's all." Belle said as she placed a hand on her oldest adopted/adoptive sister's shoulder before Elsa had her turn to speak with regret. "If I hadn't shut you nor Anna out at all in the first place, then none of this would've ever happened if only I had been there for Anna too just like you were." "It's already in the past now, isn't it?" "If so, then yup and if not, then no, it's not always in the past at all ever since we ran into Anna again ever since we found out anybody else who was there for her too turned her against me in order to show who'll be more of a not only a mother to her but more of an older sister to her than I should've been myself to her and you back then before. I can't believe Anna was against me. She was now filled with anger, rage, fury and hatred towards me because of what I did to you and her for past thirteen years ago. You and I were both worried about Anna...I think that's why anybody else who may be there for Anna no matter what but turned her against me in order to give me what I deserve for shutting her out for past thirteen years ago even without telling you why.... It's not fair that neither you nor Anna can remember my ice magic powers at all, is it? It's unfair that you and Anna had to live in the same isolation I lived without being explained why at all. Most people think we're being in Anna's shadows. They think Anna's a nightmare...and..all they ever do is show favoritism towards the both of us over Anna but I don't deserve any special treatment at all anyway just because I have ice magic doesn't mean I deserve to be favored for that at all, does it? Maybe I should've been straight with you and Anna from the beginning, shouldn't I? I should've said or done anything to talk some sense into my parents about being straight with you and Anna. Anybody else who finds out you and Anna won't remember I have powers doesn't think it's fair that you and Anna had to live without any of your real, true memories of my ice magic powers at all so they came into Anna's life to be there for her too just like you were there for her. It would've been so much better if our parents trusted me to practice my ice magic powers, the more I practice the better I get at it. It does suck that I don't always get to practice my own ice magic powers at all, doesn't it? ...I'm going to try to be more straight...with you and Anna no matter what." "Really?! No take backs?" Belle asked Elsa. "Yeah, no take backs at all because I've already kept secrets from you and Anna for past thirteen years long enough already. I swear I'm going to get whatever I deserve again just like last time we ran into Anna who was with anybody else who does anything to be there for her no matter what. I'll try to be more straight with you and her...you know, I'm still not used to new, different Anna at all but I still never should've shut you nor her out...." "Whatever you did back when you were only eight while I was only four and Anna was only five, you had no other choice at all, did you?!" "I know, I know, but...I still should've told you and Anna why I shut you two out from the beginning. You don't deserve to have me as another sister who shut you out at all, do you?" "Why would you ask me that?" "Because that's what anybody else who does anything to be there for Anna no matter what but to turn her against me for shutting you and her out of my life told that to me! After all, I deserved it!" "No you don't!" Belle said as she shook her head as she refused to believe what anybody else who's willing to be there for her like she was says about Elsa. "Believe it or not, I deserve the blame, not you and not Anna either. You and Anna still deserve to know why I shut you out, don't you? But I couldn't bring myself to...to tell you and her myself at all because I was too caught up in my own cowardice." Elsa paused, staring at Belle. "...I wish our parents gave me permission to tell you and her. I deserve to be better off without any of my real, old, true memories of Anna, don't I? That's why it's better if I'm an only child myself. That's why it's better neither you nor I nor Anna were sisters at all, isn't it?" Belle's eyes were wide in shock. "No, Elsa, you're still our other sister no matter what. You really want to live your life without any of your real, old, true memories of Anna? You want tell that to her? Won't she take it better hearing it from you...?" "...No only when she's not being turned against me at all." Elsa sighed sadly. "Can I ask you something?" "Yes!" Belle answered. "How did you and Anna find out the truth about why I shut you and her out?" "Last time, Anna and I already got all of our true, real, old memories of your ice magic powers back, unlike Anna, I took it better than she could've but she took it rather badly. She took it worse than before. I tried to warn her that anybody else who may be there for her too but would do anything to use her to turn her against you for what happened for past thirteen years but she won't listen to me. Then we had a bad argument with each other about trusting anybody else who may be there for her too but would do anything to turn her against you. Anna never listens to me nor you nor anybody else at all anyway. She's so insufferable sometimes." Belle told Elsa what happened before she glared at the thought of Anna's stubborn attitude before ran a hand through her brunette hair and Elsa sighed and groaned as she hates when Belle and Anna quarrel with each other but also hates getting into arguments with Anna. Just when she heard that from her youngest adopted/adoptive sister, Belle. She thought Anna came back too but she found out that Belle returned to Arendelle without Anna this time ever since after an argument with Anna about trusting anybody who'd rather do anything to turn Anna against Elsa for what happened in the past for thirteen years ago until Elsa's coronation day so she was wrong right from the very start... "Listen, Belle, you know Anna means well, don't you?!" Belle nodded. "I know too. The truth is, Belle, sometimes she does or said things she didn't mean at all, okay?! Sometimes, she doesn't always listen to us. It's not that bad nor even that insufferable either. Despite the fact that anybody who rather prefers us over Anna thinks Anna's nothing but an insufferable brat who didn't deserve forgiveness for what happened at my coronation day that easily, Anna's still our sister too no matter what and nothing they think, say or do will change that. However, I should've asked our parents to...pick a good time to tell you and her. We both hate to quarrel with Anna but I have a feeling Anna would rather choose anybody else who may do anything to be there for but would do anything to turn her against us over us, her own sisters, especially over me!" "Me too."